ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel Fan Fest (Walt Disney World)
The Disney Channel Fan Fest (also known as the Disney Channel Celebration) is a suggested event for Walt Disney World after it finishes its 50th anniversary on October 3, 2023 and the Disney Channel Go! Fan Fest at Disneyland ended. The entire resort could have a slight Disney Channel makeover where some of the attractions will be rethemed and the Disney Channel stars will get to greet guests; but its theme song will still be "Remember the Magic" which was originally used for the resort's 25th anniversary. It will start on October 7, 2023 (to coincide with Disney's 100th anniversary and Mickey Mouse's 95th anniversary and Frozen's 10th anniversary) to February 23, 2025. This celebration would be dedicated to the loving memory of Cameron Boyce, known for playing Carlos in the Descendants series, and who passed away on July 6, 2019. Details * All the theme parks will have the instrumental version of the finale part of the Remember the Magic Parade song "Our Thanks to You" as part of the music loop. *Goliath, Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Manny, Darby, Jake, Doc McStuffins, Sofia and Vampirina changes at atmosphere characters to face characters Magic Kingdom * Cinderella Castle will have its colors reversed as the walls will be blue and the spires will be white and include the current Disney Channel logo replacing the 25/50 sign. * Remember the Magic Parade will be renamed Disney Channel Celebration Parade. * The Paint the Night Parade will be replaced with [[Disney Channel All-Star Goodnight Party Parade|'Disney Channel All-Star Goodnight Party Parade']] using the same floats from that parade and Disney Stars and Motor Cars, Festival of Fantasy, and the Crystal Castle float. * The WDW version of Remember the Dreams (from Tokyo Disneyland) will be a temporary replacement for One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Rolling Film Festival. It will start from January 6 to February 23 (the event's end date) of 2025. * Tomorrowland will have the Sydney to the Max Dance Party! * Move It! Shake! It! Dance the DuckTales! (similar to the one in the Disney Fandaze event in Paris) will appear as an alternate party parade starring Scrooge and his friends in their outfits from the original series and the Mighty Ducks. Help them compete against and defeat The Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Don Karnage, and the Saurians led by Maleficent. 2024 will also mark Donald's 90th birthday celebration during this parade. * [[Disney Channel Stars on the Blast!|''Disney Channel Stars on the Blast!]] will be a new fireworks show similar to the 25th anniversary edition of Fantasy in the Sky. Disney Channel Studios (re-theme of Disney's Hollywood Studios) During this time, the park will celebrate its 35th anniversary with new additions. * Beauty and the Beast Live! on Stage will be replaced by 'Descendants and Zombies: Wicked Party Bash. * There will be a Mighty Ducks meet-and-greet with Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade and Launchpad McQuack. * Star Wars Launch Bay will become the '''Disney Channel Hangout. * The cast of Raven's Home will meet in Grand Avenue. * There will be a daytime parade called [[Tekken Fighters Festival Parade|'Tekken Fighters Festival Parade']] which is based on the Tekken series with the acquired characters: Lili, Nina and Anna Williams, Steve Fox, Marshall Law, Paul Phoenix, Eddy, Christie, Kuma, Roger, and Alex will appear for meet-and-greets. But beware, Lili doesn't like it when guests show any memorabilia of Anna, Elsa, Olaf, or any other Disney character from any film or TV series. Epcot * Play Pavilion will feature Disney Channel: A Blast to the Past! with moments from the Suite Life films, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, the Camp Rock films, Stuck in the Middle, Bizaardvark, and Andi Mack. * Frozen Ever After will be re-themed to the standalone TV series featuring the new voice cast. * In the Royal Sommerhus, Anna and Elsa will be replaced with Olivia Holt and Liz Callaway respectively while the sisters will only appear in shows and parades. * The Morocco Pavillion will feature a Cheetah Girls performance and meet-and-greet. Disney's Animal Kingdom The park will celebrate its 25th anniversary even before the event until the end. * A TaleSpin meet-and-greet will be a permanent addition in Discovery Island Merchandise * Walt Disney World Vacation Planning: Celebrating Disney Channel '''- released on DVD and YouTube and published as a book where you discover the experiences at Walt Disney World during the Disney Channel Fan Fest. The DVD version will be hosted by Kristen Bell. A cover of "Remember the Magic" with lyrics changed will be sung by Idina Menzel. TV Specials * '''Disney Channel Celebration Opening * Disney Channel Christmas Celebration (2023) * Disney Channel Fan Fest Adventures * Disney Channel Christmas Celebration (2024) * Disney Channel Celebration: Grand Finale!Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Channel Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Events